Fiery Contrast
by runawayscribbler
Summary: This is about a brilliant girl named Ash who goes to La Push and stays at the Blacks' house for the summer and her senior year in high school. This first "chapter" has a description of the characters and a more detailed summary of the situation.
1. IntroCharacters

_**Fiery Contrast**_

**Characters**

Name: Ash (Astra) Kelly

Age: 17

Grade: Senior in high school

Height: 5' 7"

Weight: 110 lbs

Skin: very fair, covered in freckles

Eyes: Icy blue

Hair: Wild, wispy, and swept up curls when wet dried, fiery red with strands of gold and copper in the sun

Voice: alto (speaking), beautiful, but slightly rough

Personality: Brilliant, sarcastic, hot temper that is hidden, confident, has a heart, but isn't overly sympathetic, dry sense of humor, curious, extremely rebellious, resents authority, questions given truths, deeply believes that NOTHING is impossible, believes that no one knows anything, refuses to believe whatever she is told, really stubborn, strangely wise, thoughtful/ philosophical, hides weakness/ heart, doesn't cry at pain and hides tears of emotion, easy going, aware of all these traits and cannot help hiding weaknesses even though constantly psycho- analyzes herself and scoffs at her stupidity (There is much more that you will discover)

Name: Jacob Black

Age: 17

Grade: Senior in high school

Height: 6' 7"

Weight: ummmmmm… unknown

Skin: Native American, copper, warm, brown

Eyes: warm chocolate brown/ black with slight hints and undertones of gold if you look closely

Hair: brown/ black, mussed up in a short cut, messy but soft

Voice: Deep, warm/ hot, and husky

Personality: Well, you probably figured out your own so I won't ruin it. Anyways, you "see" him in the story.

(I would show more characters, but most others are in the books, don't come in much, or I describe in the situation below.)

Situation: Ash has two brothers, Will and Ryan. Will is now 15 and as annoying, temperamental, and emotionally tuned in as always. He lives in Denver, Colorado along with Ash and their parents Lucy and Peter. Ryan is barely 19, ambitious, music loving, and inside wanting to make his world bigger. He is also a chick magnet and about to start his second year at Berkeley where he studies in their music and business departments. Ash is going in to her senior year of high school after 3 years at a top-notch boarding school in New York City. She had gone to a public, very diverse middle school, and after three years of preppies who were interesting and intelligent, but new nothing outside of their books and pretty little worlds, she decided to go back for a year at a normal high school and was considering spending the year in La Push. Ryan was born in Seattle and Billy was a friend who they had visited about 3 times over the years after moving to Denver. Ash had seen Billy and Jacob once at 5 yrs. Old, once at 8 yrs. Old, and once at 11 yrs. Old. This summer she plans to stay at the Blacks' house and check out the school before setting her heart on going there. She is also looking at colleges and having a difficult time deciding.

Note: Bella and the Cullens never existed, but there are still some supernatural powers in the world. Jacob is same old, amazing, wonderful, hot Jacob, but in an alternate universe.


	2. Contemplations

_**Chapter 1- Contemplation**_

Independence. I have it. I always have. I have always been a closed person. I doubt that anyone actually knows me. Ever since I was a kid I have considered emotions to be a subject unfit for discussion. I know I'm not open, and constantly analyze my own mind, knowing that I'm in denial of most of my true character traits. I have this ideal person that I convince myself I am. In fact, I know that my ideal IS who I truly am; it just isn't what I show. My mom constantly says, "Penny for your thoughts…?"

I never answer. My mom is, by standards, awesome. Harvard Grad, interesting, disorganized, traveler…but for some reason I still keep myself closed. My Mom is also hovery, worried, and, well I refuse to be like her. I HATE when people say I'm like her. People at first glance say I look like her, just because of blue eyes, but I really look like Dad. Red hair (his now brown), an unheard of number of freckles… He's also stoic like me, doesn't show pain, on one level down to earth, sense of humor that runs deep. I really love my dad. My family is the most crazy, smart, active, ambitious, disorganized family there ever was.

Now here I am, off again to travel the world, experience life, be ASH KELLY! It doesn't bother me one bit. I had a good life in Denver, in NYC, wherever I was, and I don't want to miss a thing!

_But come on Ash, all this isn't really going through your head!_ It's just me being the usual "Drama Queen", creating emotions and watching possibilities flick through my mind as possible stories of myself drift before me. I'm amazed at how much of our thoughts and words are either exaggerated or toned down. It almost makes me sad that the human mind is so false, but not quite. I mean some of those thoughts were accurate, but none of them describe my life well enough to be worth it. I would take the facts of what I just said and disregard the rest… Description. That is a surprisingly tough one if you think about it……….

_Cut to the crap Ash! _ I'm driving down a normal old paved road, 1 hour away from my "lovely destination" according to the street sign I just passed. Ha! Just had to add the quotation marks! Couldn't resist a little blotch of sarcasm even if it wasn't really true. I don't really remember anything about La Push, just a few vague images. I dig through my mind, searching for any sign of an accurate first impression. I can sort of catch an image of a young, tan boy around 10 yrs. Old. That must be Jacob. Jacob. Jake. Hmmmmm. That is one awkward moment I can recall.

I think it was the third and last time we visited, when I was just 11. That was the summer before 6th grade. I considered myself mature, but was still awkward around boys. I really am a closed off person, and I was never the typical girl, far from it. I had what I considered to be intellectual conversations, and discussed philosophical ideas, but still felt uncomfortable and avoided/ changed simple questions.

Anyhoooooo… my point is that I never really let my guard down for anyone, and the one time I did I didn't even mean to. I have these, sorta kinda emotional breakdowns. I guess every girl does, but not in my book. I actually cried quite easily, but all my friends thought I was like ridiculously tough. This was only because it was true that I never cried out of pain, and I always had time to dash to my room for "troubles of the heart." At one point I actually went through a phase where I was scared that I was rid of emotion and tried to force tears out at movies that didn't move me. Eventually I actually did cry at movies and sort of let it go.

SLAP!!! SLAP!!! I really need to get off these long bird walks! I'll loose my train of thought.

So, It was like the 3rd day of our trip in La Push and Jacob and I hade been like forced on each other because of our equivalent ages. We didn't say much, and it was sort of the usual, awkward, "Ummmmmmm, Do you wanna see my house?" sort of deal. You know, overly polite and uncomfortable. Anyway, one night I was sobbing in bed (Yes, sobbing. Choking and wheezing and all that jazz). Usually I was fine with this. I could figure out the random reason why I was falling apart and either let myself be, or slap myself repeatedly until I snapped out of it. This time though, I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. My own mind wasn't doing me any good and I didn't know what to do.

I was either the luckiest or unluckiest person at that moment, because I got exactly what I needed, but I couldn't live with myself afterwards for at least the next year.

**Flashback**

_Jacob suddenly appeared next to my couch, staring like he had just seen a ghost, but with a slightly guilty, I-just–walked-in–on-something-private, kind of look. I couldn't get a word out, and was happy to simply bury my "shameful" tears in the comforter. Jacob quickly composed himself and looked at me warmly. I would always remember that look in his eyes as he hesitantly curled up beside me. His eyes bore in to mine, warming me to the bone. At that moment his eyes encouraged me to open up, shimmering with kindness and gold. I saw friendship in him, and threw caution to the wind, beginning to cry against his shoulder._

That's all the detail I can remember. At any other time it would have been a romantic moment, but that was not happening. He's probably some idiotic boy by now. He can't have remembered any of it…

But still… it will be interesting to see how awkward meeting again will get.

* * *

**Please rate and message!!!!! Tell me if that made sense and if you like the train of thought style. Present tense will be more detailed, I promise!!!!!!**


	3. THIS IS THE LIFE!

Chapter 2- This is the Life!!!!!

I begin to absorb my surroundings again. I notice that everything around me is a deep, lush green. The road is surrounded by what looks like non-tropical rainforest. The trees clump against the road like little kids pushing each other back as they race toward the last cookie. I'm surprised they haven't all killed each other by now. The same road still winds ahead for who knows how long. I should be getting closer though, according to the clock.

Then light streams into my eyes as the road bursts open to show the Pacific Ocean and a magnificent, breathtaking, BRIGHT sunrise right in my line of vision. I swerve slightly, slowing until my eyes recover. I had been told there was a beach here…but this?

Now that I have a safe path along the road I can take in everything to my right. I am driving along a very high cliff, sort of reminding me of mountain passes that almost make you dizzy with vertigo. The ledge curves over and takes a straight dive to the rocky waters below. I've never seen a cliff so perfect for plummeting over and dieing. But who knows, maybe the water is actually safe?

Right now I would be happy to die for a plunge in that ocean. Its murky, ice-cold depths sound painfully inviting compared to the blistering heat of my car. I despise heat. It makes you tired, headachy, and sick. I'm drawn more to the crisp, winter air. It makes you think, it makes you happy, it makes you feel alive. I am fine with a warm house after a freezing day, or hot drinks, or hot blankets, or staying all day with a warm object. I actually LOVE warm objects, just not excessive, warm air.

Now I begin to see a few small houses scattered near the road. Most are in a sort of "little white house" style, but with a beachy feel. They're nice…in their own small way. This entire thing is a little cutesy for my taste, but I'll get over it. I mean MAN, just those cliffs and the ocean make it worth it. There is something about those cream colored jagged edges of the cliffs that make you want to run your hands over them. The stone looks like limestone, but like it would all crumble into chalky dust if I even blew on it. It just makes me want to touch it!!! ………………. Then the cliffs sort of spread out in to the water, gliding into the crashing waves, slowly being swallowed up by the miles of endless water. My eyes scan the horizon for any sign of a fault in the stretched line of turquoise that leads out to the unknown world beyond…………well…not exactly unknown, but you know…distant. It looks as if some crazy person coated their hand in some mixture of sunset, midnight, and olives, then smeared it all across the horizon. This greenish blue shine intrigues me and makes me hungry to either plunge into it, or take a nice, cold shower.

I roll down my window and stick my head out into the wind. My ears pop and the roaring, which I've always compared to white-water rapids, surrounds me. My fiery red hair flails behind me and whips my face, flowing in curls of copper and gold. I sigh. I live for this, been doing it since like infantry. Now that I'm driving it probably looks even more ridiculous, but what the Hell! I breathe in, letting the rush of air dry my mouth and lungs. I could stay like this forever, the air tickling my scalp and tangling my hair, the car speeding who knows how fast into nowhere, a perfect vantage point on to the Pacific ocean's vast empire.

THIS IS THE LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Swimming in Stupidity

**Chapter 3- Swimming in Stupidity **

After about another 10 minutes I find the address written on the piece of paper my parents gave me. They had sketched a rough map of the important streets in the area, but as neither of their handwritings are even close to decipherable I had to drive around until I found the house with the right numbers on the door, 7731. (Of course, it's not like I had to go very far. This was a pretty darn small town.) So here I am, staring at a little white house (more like cream) with beige trimming. The lawn is green, but not too perfectly cut and there is a wooden porch jutting out from the front with an old, brown chair sitting on it. The whole thing is not in good shape, but there is something about it that makes me like it… _Well Ash, here goes._ I sigh and pull the keys out of the ignition.

I shiver as I leap out of the car, but grin as the chill wakes me up. I watch the puffs of snow-white breath flutter away from my face, letting it cloud my thoughts with snowflakes and love. _Ash, what the hell are you even thinking about!? _

Well, that's me for you, random…completely random. "Ash? You're Ash Kelly right?"

A husky voice calls near the door, making me jump. I realize I'm on the path leading to the porch now and jerk my head up. I rush towards the porch, unable to see the speaker's face, which is hidden behind a wooden pillar. What I can see of him is startling though. Who ever it is is shirtless and…MAN have they got some muscles. Their arms hang to the sides, slim, but BUFF. I admire how different they are then what I see in those bodybuilding magazines, looking almost stronger, but not gross. I can't stand big, square, muscle-man men. Then… there are his abs. This guy must have an eight pack or something!!! Even from here I can see the muscles rippling down his sides… there is something almost graceful about the way he stands there… white washed jeans loosely hanging to the floor, a casual but… beautiful stance……… _SNAP OUT OF IT ASH!!! _

I am so damn weird sometimes!!! Beautiful? Come On!!!

That's when I realize that I am standing right in front of him. I had just been staring like an IDIOT at his body!!!! I feel the heat rush to my cheeks and grind my teeth together in embarrassment, refusing to lower my head. I have never allowed myself to shrink in front of people. Then I realize that my head only reaches to his stomach and my jaw actually drops. Forget the muscles!!! This guy is like 7 feet tall. I feel like a dwarf and I'm almost 5' 8"!!! Who IS this guy?? Definitely not Jacob, he was just a scrawny little kid. Is this a friend?? Are the Black's not home or am I at the wrong house?

I slowly raised my head, tilting it up to see his face. I look him in the eyes and…

I'm swimming in the sun. Rich earthy brown surrounds me, warming me, embracing me as glimmers of soft gold caress my face. I can see smooth, russet colored plains flowing beneath me. The sun slowly forms the shape of a face, a beautiful, glorious face. This is all I can see. I know now that this is all I'll ever need, this face. This is what I need to fight for. I let myself fall in to the shining rays that flow out of his eyes. Yes, the face is a he. I can feel his breath steaming around me, suspending me in an alternate meaning of happiness, far beyond human or my understanding. I reach out toward the face; I need to make sure he is real. I let my fingers brush against his flawless cheekbones, smiling at his absolute existence……………….

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ash you did NOT just do that! You absolute, complete, and total IDIOT!!! I snap back to reality, but not completely. In that… amazing moment I had forgotten everything. I had forgotten who I was. What the hell just happened?!?!? Now I have to deal with some random guy who has probably ran away by now. Then I snap back enough to actually see and realize that the guy is staring at me with wide, dazed eyes, and he is holding my hand to his face. I jerk away and stumble back a few steps, but he doesn't seem to notice. His hand even stays in the same position.

"I…uuuuuuh……………..wh….yeah," I manage to say, finally catching his attention.

His eyes come into focus and he now stares at me with clarity, "Uuuuuh…What?"

"Remember…to your earlier question? I am Ash Kelly."

"Ha……….right………well I'm Jacob."


	5. Bookworms

Chapter 4- Bookworms

"You're Jacob?" I ask skeptically. Yeah right!!! This huge, scorching hot (literally) guy is NOT Jacob. He laughs, warm and huskily, sending shivers of happiness up my spine.

"Yep, that's me."

"Yeah right! I'll bet the Black's aren't even home. How tall are you anyway?" He looks at me with an amused expression, cocking one eyebrow with laughter in his eyes. Once again, I get lost in the golden veins winding through his dark chocolate irises.

"I AM Jacob, and I'm 6' 7'." He replies, bringing me out of his eyes as I now drown in his rich voice. I did catch however, the 6' 7" bit and stare at him incredulously.

"Well you grew," I retort, pushing passed him into the house as to not make anymore of a fool of myself. He chuckles and follows me, towering over my head from behind. I glance at the room in front of me, to the right is a living room with an old TV and a worn down couch. Next to it sits a small loveseat. To the left is a kitchen with a wooden island in the middle and dark brown cabinets. There is a rickety set of stairs just beyond the living room that only go up about 10 feet. I gather my composure and try not to look up at… well, Jacob as I turn.

" So… Where will I be sleeping?" He twitches nervously, self conscious about something.

"Well, see we've only got Billy's bedroom, my room and the couch here so…"

"Fine by me," I interrupt, not wishing to here him grumble on about me having his room. I fling my duffel bag on to the couch and plop down on it. I unzip the top and begin pulling out random things; "A short History of Almost Everything" by Bill Bryson, The 7th "Harry Potter" (you know who its by), "Wicked", this book on neuroscience, my video camera, my apple notebook, a copy of "Withering Heights", my notebook(journal or whatever you wanna call it), "The completed works of William Shakespeare", My bag of pens and pencils, my bag of bathroom stuff including my favorite pomegranate shampoo and cinnamon conditioner. (I know, I know. It's a weird mix, but they blend in a good way.) Finally I pull out my speakers and iphone, collapsing back on the cushion as my last item is set on the table.

Jacob gapes at me and my collection of stuff, startled at my impoliteness. He walks over and picks up "A Short History of Nearly Everything" raising his eyebrows.

" Really? You read this type of stuff?"

I chuckle. "Yep… but that ones not the usual, painfully dry junk. This guy's not even a scientist and he's got a sense of humor."

Jacob looks at me in amusement, but there is something else in his eyes… almost… relief?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask, tilting my head to the side in confusion.

"Oh… ummmm… I'm just glad I'm not the only one," Jake… yeah… JAKE replies, quickly walking away.

"Come on. I've got to show you the rest of my house."

I follow, amazed at how long his strides are. I could barely keep up, and I walk fast!!!!!!! We ascend the stairs, coming to a narrow hallway with three doors on the sides. We turn into the one on the left and I see a bedroom painted white and midnight blue. The bed is old, with black posts and a comfortable looking light brown comforter on top. To the right there is a long, black bookshelf filled completely with books. There is also a small desk in the back of the room.

I walk toward the bookshelf eyeing the titles. "The Secret to Human Behavior", "Fragile Things" by Neil Gaiman, "Caesar- The great and terrible", Harry Potter (entire series), Shakespeare's complete works, "The Lord of the Flies", "Pride and Prejudice", "Maximum Ride", ect. I laugh out loud, pleasure filling me up. That is why he was relieved to see what I was reading. I turn toward Jake and nearly crack up again at his blushing face.

"I think we're going to get along just fine!"

"We better," he mutters. What is that supposed to mean????


	6. Flashback

Chapter 5- Flashback

_**Jacob**_

* * *

I sat on the couch reading the 7th Harry Potter. I had just finished this book on psychology and was taking a brake. Plus, I couldn't bare to be seen by the pack or this girl, Ash, with one of those books. Now I was reading the part where Ron leaves. Really, was he the thickest guy on earth???? Hermione loves him, he's Harry's best friend, and he just walks away into misery for no reason whatsoever, the jerk! I pondered what I would have done until I hear the squeal of brakes in my driveway. This would be Astra then, or as I had heard, Ash. I hated to imagine the awkwardness of this meeting. Last time I had seen her we had both been 12 and I only remembered a few vague things from her trip. I had liked her, but was fairly indifferent, at least until that one night……….

_**Flashback **_

_I sat in bed, breathing in and out slowly. She had been OK, but this whole visit was getting annoying. Ash and I had been pushed onto each other and were expected to become like best friends immediately. It wasn't her that was bad; in fact I sort of felt this pull toward her that was unsettling. Now I was stuck with hovering visitors and my dad watching me and this random little girl constantly._

_ Anger rose into my chest. I punched the pillow beside me. I hated these types of things! Last time they had visited it had been for mom's funeral. They hadn't even given us a moment alone. The oldest boy had been fine, at least not moaning and fussing over me the entire time, but Ash had made me so angry!!!!!!!!! Even as a seven year old I had not been able to stand her running, and yelling, and laughing about without ever letting on what she was thinking. I had felt like she didn't care, or was doing a really bad job of sympathizing. This trip she didn't even remember anything about the first time they visited, while that month was the most memorable of my life._

_ Now I thought of her as a breath of fresh air. She was still loud, but she and I had matured enough that I could find relief in her bluntness…… but still….. they were all still here talking and yelling about AND ONE BOY COULD NOT TAKE THIS AMOUNT OF ENERGY MUCH LONGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_I hadn't actually paid much attention to the parents or the other kids. Ash and I had sort of been sorted into one "play group" because we were the same age. !!!! There was something about her that just frustrated me! It was like she saw everything but happened to be in the blind spot so no one could actually see what she was thinking. Then she said the most random stuff, laughing in bursts in weird nonsensical places at things no one knew about….. The she was smart. Yeah… I thought I was advanced and then she would make this random observation about some far-fetched or strange thing and I'd find my thoughts literally reeling in confusion. _

_Who was this girl??????? And how much longer could I live with her in my house??????_

_I sighed… I would not be able to sleep with her philosophy on how hand sanitizer relates to life cycles on my mind. I got up grudgingly and tiptoed out of my room toward the stairs, wincing at the creaks and clanks of my mistakes. I scurried down the stairs and was about to reach the kitchen when I froze._

_ Ash was turned away from me on the couch, her body heaving up and down under the blanket. Soft but pain filled sobs echoed through the room. I slowly turned; watching as a tear streaked face tilted slightly my way before burying itself in the pillow. I had been debating whether to run from this strange and awkward scene, annoyed that I had been the one who had to see and deal with it. But as soon as those eyes turned on me all thoughts and embarrassment were yanked away, leaving me in smoky, sapphire depths of hurt, mortification, frustration, exasperation, confusion, dread, amusement, anger, guilt, and more I cannot even put a name to. _

_As soon as these oceans of feelings turned away from me I was under a spell. I could not explain or prevent what I did next… I walked up to the couch and slowly lifted the corner of the blanket, crawling in next her. I shivered as her slightly chilled skin met mine and hesitantly wrapped my arms around her shuddering body. I stroked her mane of fiery hair, somehow…… this felt right. It felt perfect. At that moment I was weirdly happy, and I accepted it enough to drift into a deep, serene sleep, a lullaby of breathing filling my ears as Ash's sobs subsided. _

_Somehow my sub-consciousness woke me at 5 am that morning, leaving me with enough time to get to my own bed before anybody could come to check on us. The rest of the trip that night wasn't mentioned once by either of us. I almost willed my bewildered self to forget it…………. Almost. _


	7. Mustang

Chapter- Mustang

!!!!!!!!!

This was going to be awkward!!! I sighed, playing over possible conversations in my mind. She would probably have crossed over to normal "girldom" by now,

_Drama this, drama that! OMG this, OMG that! Oh no!!! I ripped my dress!!! That's against the rules!!!! Yata, yata, yata, yata!!_

I had yet to find a girl that was actually over herself. I mean sure, some were better then others; Kim was nice, but who could stand their entire life with,

"SHOPPING, shopping, shopping!!!!!"

Kim was like the nicer version of the teenage girl stereotype.

Emily on the other hand was the most bearable girl I had ever met. For one, I LOVE food and no one could beat Emily's cooking.

Sam sure is lucky……

But its not as if we don't spend every meal there anyway.

Emily has also got to be just about the sweetest person in the world. I know that sounds sort of cheesy, but you will never find anyone as understanding or genial as Emily.

Still……………………… girls really have to loosen up!!!!!

* * *

I hear the screech of wheels on my drive way and groan.

" Well this will be fun," (Sarcastically)

I shoot to the door with no effort at all and am out the door in about a millisecond.

_HOLY SHIT!!!!! _

The girl stepped out of a 2006 Mustang, black with a red interior. That car must have cost a fortune! Oh, I couldn't wait to take a look at that baby's engine!

I didn't even bother to look at who I suspected was Ash as she walked up the path, but I couldn't act like a complete idiot so I asked the first thing that came to my mind, not really paying attention,

" Ash??? You're Ash Kelly right?"

I didn't really notice when she didn't answer and picked up her pace. I probably would have laughed at how she came barreling towards me with such purpose, but all I could think of was that mustang; the most beautiful thing I had ever seen……………..

Until I saw her.


	8. Fiery Contrast

Chapter- Fiery Contrast

I felt as if I was physically being smothered, I was shifting I was turning , I was being painfully shaken up.

I felt like the earths crust if they shifted completely within in the minute. Flashes of fire and ice clouded my vision, surrounding me, enveloping me, becoming me.

This was my personal Big Bang. Looking into her eyes began the rough and violent creation of my new universe.

Her irises became galaxy's of thunderstorms, oceans crashing against glaciers; Waves of mist and sudden bursts of lightning. Snow fell in the planets of these two galaxies, whirling in orbit like sarcastic eye rolls, rotating around cool, stoic suns. The stars of these were cold, hidden, but if you got close enough they would offer up their warmth. Her pupils the new black wholes, taking in everything around them.

Her hair became more galaxies, and seas of cosmic energy; creating solar systems of fireworks and heat. Exploding planets danced through space, showering sparks of willpower and strength. Her laughter formed the burning suns, feisty, stubborn, not to be won.

Hot

Warm

Passionate

Fanatical

Cold

Brilliant

Sarcastic

Obstinate

Ambitious

Clever

Dazzling

Happy

Blinding

Rebellious

Hilarious

Confident

Surprising

Her freckles formed asteroid belts, Spinning round my head; Her smile a guiding constellation in the center of the sky.

I watched as my universe formed, my purpose formed, my love unraveled before my eyes.

I didn't know her well, but who she was shone to me in this picturesque moment.

The stars aligned.

Her face would forever be imprinted in my mind.

She was my counterpart, my universe… she may not be mine, but I was forever her's.

I was drowning in her, in fiery contrast.

* * *

_**OK… soooo………….. Tell me if you liked that. I have always thought that people really under did imprinting so I wanted to make it a lot more extreme. It was a bit of a long shot and I didn't want to bore you, but tell me if you liked the whole metaphoric style.**_


	9. OH GOD!

Chapter- Oh God!!!!!

Her beautiful voice directed at me woke me up, but as I was still recovering from my stupor I didn't actually hear what she said.

"Uuuuuuuuh….. What?" I said, probably sounding like an idiot.

I couldn't keep my eyes away from her face. I had gotten a strange feel for it in my universe reverie, but now I saw her with clarity and she took my breath away.

Her skin was very pale, an unheard of amount of freckles spattered over it.

Her face was stubborn looking; a strong chin; fairly high, pronounced cheekbones; a strong, straight nose.

She was striking.

Her face also showed character. Laugh lines surrounding her smiling eyes, one very light colored eyebrow raised skeptically, one corner of her mouth teased up comically.

She had a nice, no great body. I admired it, trying not to be rude. She was very slim, wiry. I appreciated how strong she looked. She was very skinny, but far from fragile. Her arms were very tone, I could easily make out her well formed biceps even as they lay at her sides. Her legs would also NOT be described as twig-like. Even through her skinny jeans I could see the muscles on her thighs. There must not have been an ounce of fat on her hourglass shape. Her breasts were not overly big. In my opinion they were perfectly small. Her shoulders were broad and strong, the finishing touch to her confident posture. It gave the impression that she was telling the world to, "Bring it on."

Her hair seemed to be blown out from her head, even in the absence of wind. It was exactly like fire against the gray sky, wild and curly, twisting and turning, crazily framing her spectacular face. I wanted to reach out and touch it.

I couldn't help the grin and love that spread across my face as I stared at her.

"Remember… to your earlier question??? I am Ash Kelly," she said this in exasperation, staring at me in bewilderment.

"Ha…… right… Well I'm Jacob," I stated the last words in embarrassment, praying she wouldn't notice how my face was flushing.

I felt so darn stupid!!! What the Hell was happening to me??????????????????????????

First I was standing here all fine and dandy, and then my universe was shifting, and now I loved this random girl who……………………………………

Wait………………. Did I just say I loved her????

Oh God…

OH GOD….

_**OH GOD**_!!!!

Please don't tell me I just imprinted!!!!!!!


End file.
